


Favourite Time of the Year

by pixiiedust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a busy year for One Direction, they’ve had to deal with alot of stress over secrets been leaked, loosing management and trying to get the album finished. So Harry and Louis are just happy they have the entire month of December off to relax and get ready to spend time with the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to move all my oneshots over onto here because although I like them on tumblr I want them to be on here as well, so over the course of today i'll post all my oneshots that I haven't already posted here, and then tonight you should also get a new chapter of Hiding From The Media.

Christmas had always been your favourite time of year; you love everything about it, from the cold days and warm nights around the fire, to putting the decorations up and singing all the cheesy Christmas songs; and this year was definitely no exception.

It’d been an extremely busy year for you and the band; you’d been recording your 3rd studio album at the beginning of the year; which was accidently put on hold when your phone was stolen in the April. With your phone been stolen your relationship with Louis leaked, within 24 hours all your private photos, videos and messages had been spread across the web. 

You’d almost had a breakdown, freaking out over what management would do, and how it was your fault that everyone’s career had been ruined. The boys comforted you, made sure you knew that no one blamed you and they were always there for you. Louis comforted you the best and his comfort was the one you seeked the most; you knew he hadn’t been ready for the relationship to come out quiet yet. But he held you close and told you he didn’t hate you, that it wasn’t your fault and he was there to support you all the way. 

The relationship coming out cost you your management, this made you even more upset; worrying about how you’d cope without a management team. But once again Louis held you tightly, and by the end of the week you’d signed a new contract with a new management company. This involved a lot of paper work, interviews and press conferences, but you work through them, and before long you’re back to recording for the album. 

The last half of the year was all about single and album promotion, making TV appearances and Radio appearances to let everyone know about when the album will be released. The hard work pays off and you end up with another number one single and album, not only in England but many other places as well, including America. 

You travel to many different countries, before returning back to England to begin rehearsals for the world tour that you start at the end of January. You rehearse for the last days of November, before been giving the month of December off to relax and work resumes the 2nd January. 

You’ve already got Christmas planned, you and Louis spent ages trying to decide whose parents you should see on Christmas Day, and who’s you should see the day after; before deciding to host Christmas yourself, it was only this year you bought a new house and you know you’ll be able to fit both families inside. And it’s not like you can’t afford to put them up in a hotel if they’d rather that.

You want the house to look amazing, this is the first time you’re hosting Christmas and you don’t want it to be the last; and because you both love Christmas so much you are desperate to get started on the decorations. So on the first of December – after eating the chocolate behind door number one of the advent calendar that you are definitely not to old to own – you both dress in suitable clothing that you know will keep you warm during you shopping trip. 

Louis likes to walk places, even in the bitter cold; especially in the cold weather. He doesn’t tell you he likes walking places because he knows that paparazzi will be lurking, and he loves showing off that you’re his and only his. He loves looking at the pictures that the paps take, seeing your hands locked together and that huge smile that always on your face, the one that shows of your dimples in all there glory; he likes that he can finally be out in the open about your relationship. 

That’s why he likes walking around in the cold weather, because he knows you get cold easily so therefore automatically lean into him more. Wanting to cuddle into his side and share his heat, and that’s why he loves it, because he’s showing the world you’re his and how lucky he feels that you are. He’s making up for lost time.

You head to the biggest shopping centre in London, and when you reach it your toes are numb and your face bright red from the bitter December winds. Instead of heading straight for shops that sell a massive range of Christmas decorations, he drags you to the closest Costa – because it’s never Starbucks, that’s where he went with her so why would you ever want to go there with you – to get something warm inside you.

You both buy hot chocolates and sit down in a small booth at the back of the coffee shop. You talk about Christmas while you sip the hot, sweet beverage; you opted for whipped cream on yours whereas he didn’t, and you don’t know why he didn’t as he keeps dipping his finger into your cup to scoop some cream for him to lick off. 

Once you’ve warmed up, you leave Costa and go in search of the best Christmas decorations ever. You’ve already got the tree, got it on the cheap at an Asda at the beginning of last year, so now your in search of the lights, tinsels, baubles, and anything else you feel is Christmassy and you want to put up in the house. 

The shop you come across just sells Christmas stuff, and you guess it is probably only open throughout the Christmas period. You love the shop from the minute you walk in; it’s a huge one, with 3 floors. Each packed with hundreds upon hundreds of Christmas decorations. 

You walk around, looking at all the displays that have been set up; pointing out the ones that you think will look good in your house. You love the shop so much that you end up spending nearly 6 hours inside, and when you both leave, hands full of bags, you’ve spent almost £500. You don’t see the point of looking in anymore shops, you’ve got enough already; plus it’s not too hard to get back down if you feel like your missing something.

You head straight for the exit, only been stopped a few times by fans wanting a picture. The wind has picked up when you step outside, much more bitter than before and even Louis can’t find it in himself to make you walk home, especially with the bags that are already starting to make your arms ache. 

You hail down a taxi, and tell them your address. It doesn’t take you long till you reach your house, and you gratefully hand over the driver 20 bucks before heading into the comfort of what you call home. The new shopping bags are left by the door as you both begin to shed your layers of clothing you’ve been bundled up in all day. 

The heating hasn’t been on since you’ve been out all day and it’s cold inside; but you turn it on as soon as you’ve got back into your indoor clothing. You head for the kitchen, ready to prepare two hot teas while Louis heads for the living room, lying down on the sofa and bringing the blanket that lays over the back of it to cover his body; snuggling up under it while he starts messing about on his phone. 

The kettle is just boiling when your own phones vibrates in your pocket, you pull it out and unlock the phone, noticing it’s a tweet notification from Louis which you’ve set up so your phone receives messages every time he tweets. You smile at the tweet which reads ‘Been a long day shopping with @Harry_Styles, but it’s going to be totally worth it when the Stylinson house looks like Santa’s Grotto’ and make a mental note to retweet it later as you pour the water into cups and make sure it’s mixed before heading back into your living room to snuggle with Louis. 

-

You spend the entire next day putting up your new decorations; it’s a lot of fun as you and Louis dress in cheesy Christmas jumpers and sing the classic Christmas songs while attempt to decorate 2 tress along with the rest of your house.

The main Christmas tree is huge, the top branch hitting the ceiling and having to be curled over so the star could fit on; it takes while to figure out how you’ll be able to decorate the top since it’s towering over you both. Eventually – with Louis sat on your shoulders – though you manage to get the top finished, proud of the end result you snap a picture and tweet it for your followers – which Louis retweets a few minutes later – before moving on to decorate the rest of the house. 

By the time night has came, your house is lit up with fairy lights that have been strung from walls, windows and mantelpieces; reflecting the mass of tinsel you have also stuck up everywhere. You have a Christmas carnet hung up around your fireplace, with tinsel and lights wrapped around it and your Christmas stockings hanging there as well. 

You’re please with the result, happy at how the place looks. Louis seems happy with the result as well, snapping a few pictures to send his mum and sisters. He then makes you both a Hot Chocolate, adding whipped cream and mini marshmallows - because it’s one of his childhood Christmas traditions – before you both settle down in front of the TV, the big blanket covering you both so your nice and snug while you watch The Grinch, a festive favourite for you both. 

\- 

You spend the next few weeks relaxing and getting prepared for Christmas and before long its Louis’ birthday. Jay and the girls arrived on the 22nd and your mum and Robin arrived the 23rd, with Gemma planning to get here on the 24th. 

You have the other 3 over on the morning, and spend it with your families while Louis opens his present’s and messes around with his sisters. You bought him some clothes and a bottle of his favourite aftershave that he wears all the time and you love the smell of. 

You know it’s not much, but you’ve got more to give him tomorrow for his Christmas present and he tells you he loves them anyway. You’ve also booked a table at his favourite restaurant in London, so you can have a nice quiet meal for his 22nd birthday. 

He dresses in one of the new jumpers you’ve bought him, the burgundy one that fits nicely and makes him look sexy as ever; he matches this with a pair of tight dark washed jeans which fit tightly around his bum and almost make you want to scrap dinner plans and have sex with him all night, you don’t.

You’re wearing some black trousers and pair them with a black button down shirt, and when Louis comes to stand beside you and complement you on how you look, you can smell the aftershave you bought him and can’t resist as you lean in to kiss that freshly shaven cheek of his. 

You bid farewell to your parents, telling them you don’t know what time you’ll be back but there is food and drink in the kitchen and they can have whatever they like. You’ve already booked a car and it’s waiting for you when you leave, the driver exits and opens up the door, even wishing Louis a Happy Birthday with a smile. 

When you reach the restaurant there are paparazzi and several fans waiting outside, you’re not sure how they knew where you were coming as all plans had been kept secret; and as much as you love the fans you’re kind of annoyed that they’ve shown up. You wanted to be able to step out of the car and into the restaurant with your boyfriend and not have girls shouting your names. You honestly thought that they’d want to be home with their families at Christmas.

Louis doesn’t look too thrilled to see them either, and so you both decided that tonight you aren’t going to stop for pictures, that you are going to walk into the restaurant like any other couple; ignore the shouts of your names and the flashes from cameras.

The driver opens your door again, and you take Louis’ hand and direct him out the car. The flashes are more intense now; you hear the fans scream and the male voices of paparazzi shouting stuff about birthday treats. But you ignore it all, keep your hand locked with Louis’ and walk straight for the entrance and inside the warm restaurant. 

For a moment you feel guilty, you know that you’d be nowhere without the fans and maybe you should have stopped to take pictures, but then the smell of food is hitting you and Louis’ whispering in your ear about how he’s glad to spend the night with you and you realise that tonight you don’t want to be Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, International Singers. Tonight you just want to be HarryandLouis two normal guys, who are dating and want to spend a birthday night having a nice meal.

One of the ladies who works at the restaurant shows you to your table, it’s near the back and is more secluded than the others which you are grateful for. There’s a lit candle in the middle of the table and the menus have been placed on the table as well; she asks if you’d like any drinks and you order a bottle of champagne before Louis can open his mouth and she nods her head and leaves them be.

Louis whispers that you don’t have to spoil him, and you just smile and pull out his chair for him; he rolls his eyes at your actions, but the smile on his face tells you how happy he is. You sit in your seat across from him, and the two of you play footsie while looking at the menu.

It’s a different waiter who returns with your champagne, a male this time, who smiles at you before pouring the bubbly into your glasses and then leaving the bottle in a pot of ice beside your table. He takes out his pad and pen and writes down your orders before leaving you alone once more.

After toasting to a great year, eating your main meals – your order duck in some sauce you can’t pronounce, while Louis opted for a tomato pasta option – and sharing a dessert of lemon meringue cheesecake you head home. The fans are still there, and because you both feel guilty about ignoring them before you pose for pictures and sign a few things. 

The house is quiet when you walk in and you guess everyone decided to have an early night with it been Christmas Eve. You see the cookies and milk by the door and are fully aware the twins will have set them out for Santa; Louis smiles at it and whispers how it’s nice to see the small traditions and it’ll be sad next year when it’s all gone because he doubts the Santa secret will last any longer.

You smile at him, before grabbing the cookies, and telling him it’s time to get to bed. He nods in agreement and follows you to the bedroom; you undress and climb into bed, you don’t have sex tonight despite you both wanting to, you feel it’s awkward with your mums and sisters just down the hall and you’d hate them waking up cause they heard your sex noises. So instead you just lie in each others arms and fall asleep ready for a magical day of Christmas. 

\- 

Christmas goes smoothly, the twins wake you up early too excited about what presents they’ve got to care about sleeping. It’s a nice atmosphere while everyone sits around in the living room, the Christmas CD on in the background and the fire keeping everyone warm while you open presents. Everyone seems pleased with what they got and you spend time playing with the twins and there new toys before you need to start making preparations for the dinner. 

Louis offers to help of course, but you tell him to just stay and enjoy time with his family because you know he’s no good when it comes to the kitchen and it’d probably turn out even worse if he had any input. Your mum, Gemma and Robin come to help though, leaving the Tomlinson’s to have a family moment and allowing you four to have one as well.

You talk about everything and nothing while you roast the turkey and pork, prepare the vegetables, mix batter for the Yorkshire Puds and make sure the pigs in blankets are cooked perfectly. Once the food was done and plated up everyone gathered around the table, extra seats had been brought in to make sure everyone could fit.

It’s a nice atmosphere as you all eat the meal and complements are thrown at you whenever someone takes a bite of different piece of vegetable. You talk about how the year has been, both sides of the family wanting to make sure you haven’t missed anything important in your telephone calls and weekend visits. You also talk about the plans for next year, what your schedule looks like and when you’ll be able to make visits to Cheshire and Doncaster. It’s a nice family lunch and for once you feel like a normal boy, who isn’t known by millions of people across the globe.

You all head back into the living room with full stomachs, leaving the pots at the request of Louis who says he’ll do them later to say thanks for the meal – you know it’ll be your mums who do it though – and flop down on sofas. The TV is on, and you get ready to watch Top of the Pops, the show you’ve been watching since you could remember and you class it as a Christmas tradition. 

The twins dance to all the favourite songs of the year, while Lottie plays on her new iPhone Louis bought her and Fizz beginning to read the book she has been moaning about getting all year. 

The rest of you don’t do much, just lounge about and complain about how your stomachs feel like they’ll explode from the amount of food you’ve eaten. The rest of the afternoon goes in similar fashion, Louis’ sisters all messing around with a new present every half an hour while, while the rest of us just stay on the sofa. You were correct when you said your mums would end up washing up, cause about 4 they disappear into the kitchen to wash the pots after Louis looked at them shyly and claimed he was still really full from the food and it had made him tired. They both just rolled there eyes and left while Louis stayed curled up in the side of you.

Another tradition you take part in is watching the Christmas Special of Doctor Who, you always watched it curled up on the sofa in front of the burning fire while eating your Christmas desserts. This year isn’t any different apart from you and Louis sharing desserts, and anyway you like this better because you get half of Christmas Pudding and half of the Yule Log.

Once Dr Who is over the girls go back to their presents and your mums grab the remote and switch it over to ITV for the Downton Abbey Christmas Special, causing moans to spread around the living room, because why would you want to watch something about the olden days when BBC has The Royal Family Xmas Special.

You don’t win of course; you never do when it comes to mums; so you snuggle into a corner of one settee and begin strolling through twitter. You each tweet a Merry Christmas tweet to your followers, wishing them a great day; you then retweet the lads Christmas tweets and your mum’s tweets about the day and before you log out you notice another tweet by Louis, one that reads ‘Had an amazing Christmas this year, spending time with our families and btw @Harry_Styles makes the best xmas lunch ever’ and you can’t help but smile and press the retweet button once again. 

You get bored of twitter since your timeline isn’t very active - which you’d expect on Christmas Day – and soon you and Louis are goofing off by taking random photos on your phone. By the time Downton comes to and end, both the twins have fallen asleep curled up in the big armchair and the other two have fallen asleep next to Robin and Gemma. 

Louis is also falling asleep, his eyelids staying shut for longer then a blink and his head resting on your chest because he doesn’t have enough energy to lift it, although you don’t care anyway, he can lay his head on your chest whenever he wants. You look around the living room now, watching your mums whisper to Robin and Gemma while they try to find something on TV to watch without waking anyone up, you look around and you realise that you’ve had a great Christmas this year, and that you wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else right now.

**Author's Note:**

> (my notes from when I first posted on tumblr)  
> this is probably really suckish, but I wanted to get something for the season out there and this was the best I could get. But remember I’m taking prompts, and I’ve also got a new oneshot in mind that’s going to be rather long, and won’t be wrote in second person (for the first time ever) so keep a lookout for that. And please like this post if you enjoyed this, it’s lets me know I’m getting people interested in my writing.


End file.
